


A Night in the Hold Up

by Takara_Phoenix



Series: Phoe's Arrowverse Tumblr Prompts [5]
Category: Arrowverse - Fandom, Batwoman (TV 2019), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash February, Fluff, Kate's Bar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:08:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22528369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/pseuds/Takara_Phoenix
Summary: Prompt: RainbowAfter a stressful daym Kara loves to go to Gotham City, to her girlfriend's bar, to unwind.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Kate Kane
Series: Phoe's Arrowverse Tumblr Prompts [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1606324
Comments: 2
Kudos: 79
Collections: Femslash February





	A Night in the Hold Up

Arrowverse || Kanvers || Arrowverse || A Night in the Hold Up || Arrowverse || Kanvers || Arrowverse

Title: A Night in the Hold Up – Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles

Fandom: DC Comics / Arrowverse

Disclaimer: All rights concerning the show reserved to Greg Berlanti and Marc Guggenheim, all rights for the comics reserved to DC. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Tags: f/f, hurt/comfort

Main Pairing: Kate/Kara

DC Comics Characters: Kara Danvers, Katherine 'Kate' Kane, Parker Torres

Summary: Prompt: Kanvers + a kiss to give up control

After a stressful daym Kara loves to go to Gotham City, to her girlfriend's bar, to unwind.

**A Night in the Hold Up**

_Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles_

Kara was very tightly wound as she entered the _Hold Up_. It had become a kind of sanctuary to her lately, not just because it was a gay bar, something that she had never really visited before getting together with Kate. The main reason she loved the _Hold Up_ was because this was where her girlfriend was. A soft smile was on her lips as she pushed a rainbow flag out of her way, her fingers slowly gliding down the rainbow. The bar looked so good now that it was open.

"Hey, Kara! What are you doing here?"

Blinking, Kara turned toward the source of the voice. Parker Torres, Kate's newest little charge and new number one fangirl, perched on a bar stool and drinking... lemonade. How cute. She was wearing a rainbow flag as a cape, twirling the end of it around her finger, smiling. Kara loved how Kate had taken the young, frustrated lesbian under her wings. Something about seeing her girlfriend be so kind and good with a kid (a nearly adult teenager, but still) made Kara very _soft_.

"I'm just... looking for my girlfriend. You haven't seen her, have you?"

"Behind the bar. You... didn't bring your hot sister with you, did you?", asked Parker hopefully.

Chuckling and shaking her head, Kara ruffled Parker's hair, making the young hacker protest loudly. Leaving Parker to complain alone, Kara turned toward the bar, where Kate stood. Kate, in suspenders, looking like such a professional bartender that it made Kara weak in the knees.

"I'm such a useless lesbian around you", whispered Kara to herself, staring longingly.

She grabbed one of the too many rainbow flags – well, the bar was selling flags as superhero capes so there was that – and threw it around Kate's neck to pull her closer. Kate laughed amused before their lips met. Kara felt all the stress of the last few days just melt away – Lex and Lena owning the DEO, villains putting hurdles in her way, Leviathan still looming in the background.

At all times, Kara tried to be in control of everything. She carried the burden of the world, shouldering too many responsibilities, trying to save everyone and protect everyone. But when she laid in her girlfriend's arms, when Kate gently cupped her cheek, when their lips met like this, Kara felt herself giving up all power and responsibility. As long as she was with Kate, _she_ felt safe and protected. She could just let go and knew that Kate would catch her.

"Ew. That's like... watching my new moms make out. Behave yourselves in public."

"Parker, don't you have homework to do?", sighed Kate and turned to smile at Kara. "Hey, babe."

She adjusted the flag around her own neck to wrap around them both and pulled Kara close. With a soft smile did Kara nose Kate's neck. _This_ was her favorite place to be; in Kate's arms.

_~*~ The End ~*~_

**Author's Note:**

> Watch me try to participate in Femslash February. Let's see how well I do with that. :D


End file.
